


A Reason To Implement A New Strategy

by afteriwake



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve wakes up with a concussion after what should have been a routine part of the case, it's up to Danny to get them out of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason To Implement A New Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **kristen999** over at LJ years ago for the first annual Hawaii Five-0 fic exchange. I ran across this on my hard drive today and figured, "Eh, why not post it to AO3?" So here you guys go. Enjoy!

Steve was dazed, but not confused. He reached up and gingerly touched the back of his head. There was a bump, and it was tender. He flinched as he edged around what was going to be a sore spot for some time, but he was thankful that he had woken up at all, because as he was about to pull his fingers away he realized they were wet. It was blood. He pushed himself up and then stood. He felt a little off, not much, but enough to know he didn’t want to overexert himself if he could help it. "Damn," he muttered quietly, and then he kicked the wall, not too hard, but hard enough to make some noise.

"Hey, lower the noise," he heard a distinctive voice mutter to the left. He looked down to the darker part of the room and saw Danny with his back against the wall, his head hanging down. Danny looked up, squinted, and then shook his head. "Violence to a wall will get you nowhere," he said.

Steve started to respond but his knee buckled. Okay, maybe he was hurt more than he thought. He lowered himself back to the ground. "That’s not good," he said.

"Hey, you got hit pretty hard. I’m actually kind of surprised you woke up as soon as you did," Danny said. "I mean, I took a knock to the head but I have a thicker head than you. At least that’s what I think. You’ve got a thick head but in a whole different way."

"Danny," Steve said warningly, turning to issue a slight glare.

Danny raised his hands in front of him and then got up and moved over to Steve. There was a shaft of light entering the room through a window in the door, and Steve had sat down right in it. Danny stood behind him, out of the light, and took a close look. "You’re gonna need stitches," he finally said. He looked at Steve’s head more closely. "And you’re still bleeding. No wonder you’re weak in the knees. Take your shirt off and ball it up on your head."

Steve took off his button down shirt and did as he was told. "What now, Doc?"

"You can crack wise but I can’t, huh?" Danny said with a slight smile, which Steve just barely saw. "Well, Mister Macho Wall Kicker, I’m gonna get us out of here."

"How?" Steve asked.

"I want you to make a fuss. You get the guard’s attention. If it’s the same guy who’s been poking his nose in here every half hour for the last two hours, I can take him no problem. It’s dark enough in here. Good thing Gracie told me black would look good on me today."

"I can make a fuss," Steve said. And with that, he began to talk loudly. Danny winced at first, but kept his eye on the door. Steve started demanding to see someone, and then complained about the room. And then he started in on complaining about Danny, and at that point the guard had had enough. He opened the door, nearly slamming it on the other side, and stalked in. Before he could say a word Danny had him down on the ground, and with a few well placed punches the guard was out. "Good work."

"Thanks," Danny said, taking a good look at the guard. He patted him down and pulled two guns and a knife away from him. "You think you can aim one of these?" he asked Steve.

Steve looked forward, then shook his head. "Give me the knife."

"You know, I’m going to give you a gun anyway," he said, handing him the knife and a gun. "Just don’t think about shooting me by mistake."

"Wouldn’t dream of it," Steve said. Danny rolled his eyes as Steve got up off the ground. He wobbled a bit, but it wasn’t nearly as bad this time as it had been the last time he stood up. "You know how to get out of here?"

"I know how to get outside. I started to wake up when—" He paused, then went back to the unconscious man, patting his pants down for a moment. "Gotcha!" he said triumphantly. "Knew he had a cell phone."

"Good. You get us outside while I call Chin Ho and Kono," Steve said, taking the phone.

"How about you call now and tell them we’re at the old plantation Kamekona said they might have been using for a base?" Danny said, pulling one last thing out of the man’s posckets before standing up. He dangled them in front of Steve’s face: a set of keys. "In case we need to get out of here."

"I knew you were good for something," Steve said with a slight grin. He quickly dialed Kono’s number and waited. No one picked up. "Could be she’s not answering because she doesn’t recognize the number."

"Then send her a text," Danny said, pocketing the keys and checking the gun. "Okay. I got a gun that hasn’t been used. I think there was only three guys here and we just took one of them out. You ready?"

"As I’ll ever be," he replied, stowing the phone before checking his gun. "Hey, mine’s missing a round."

"Maybe we’re lucky and Mr. Idiot Guard here used it on one of the people who was here instead of at something stupid like…you know, I don’t even want to finish that thought. My head’s throbbing."

Steve chuckled as he put the gun in his holster, which the captors had kept on him, and put the knife away. Then he got his gun and nodded to Danny. They left the room and closed it behind them, locking the guard in, and made their way down the hallway. They continued to encounter no resistance until they got to the kitchen area, where one man was listening to a game on the radio.

Danny paused, holding a hand up, and got a closer look. He took two steps in and his shoe hit something oily. He stopped before he slid, and then let out a silent breath. The man’s back was to him, and Danny crept up, finally stopping with the gun right against the man’s head. "Game’s over," Danny said. "Put your hands on the table."

"Damn," the man muttered, doing as he was told.

"What’s your name?" Steve asked, coming into the room.

"Pauly."

"How many more of you guys are there?" Danny asked.

"I’m it. Derek killed Mario because he wouldn’t shut the hell up." Then he paused. "Did you kill Derek?"

"Nah, just knocked him out cold and put him in the room we were in," Danny said, urging the man up and frisking him while Steve trained his gun on him. "Which is where you’re going, too."

"Good. Ma would have killed me if anything worse happened to him."

"Ma?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Derek’s my cousin. She’d rather have him in jail than dead."

"Well good, because with one count of murder and two counts of kidnapping and however many counts of whatever else everyone’s into, he’s going to be in jail for a long time," Danny said. "Now. To the room with you."

Once Pauly was stowed with the still unconscious Derek, Danny leaned against the wall next to the door with a sigh. "You send that text yet?"

"Yeah." Steve did the same before slumping to the ground.

"Okay. You are not moving one inch until someone else gets here." Danny paused. "For that matter, neither am I."

The sounds of sirens filled the air. "At least the calvary is quick."

"Yeah, that’s good," Danny replied, getting down on the ground too. "I want to go get some ice and get some food and go home. Let these two rot in interrogation for a few hours. Or a day. A day’s better."

"We could always just let Chin Ho and Kono do it," Steve pointed out.

"That too," Danny said with a nod. "I like that idea." The sirens got closer, and Danny turned to Steve. "I want to say one thing before they get here, though."

"Yeah? What?" Steve asked, looking at him.

"Next time there’s a chance of getting hit in the head by Jersey mobster wannabes, we should let Kono go in first. She may distract them with her good looks, save us all some headaches."

Steve chuckled. "I could go along with that. She might not want to, but I could."

"Then let’s make that our new way of doing things," Danny said, shutting his eyes and turning away. "As soon as the sirens stop I’ll be happy."

"Yeah," Steve said. "Me too."


End file.
